


скворец и стерлинг

by umaibo



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Zodiac AU, Blood Kink, Blood and Gore, Body Dysphoria, Body Horror, Domestic Violence, FTM Reader, Forced Marriage, Forced Orgasm, Forced Pregnancy, Gen, Impregnation, Knotting, Lactation Kink, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Oral Sex, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Penis In Vagina Sex, Period Sex, Rape, Rape Aftermath, Rape Recovery, Rape/Non-con Elements, References to Knotting, Sexual Violence, Sharing Body Heat, Size Kink, Vaginal Fingering, Virginity Kink, bleeding during sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:20:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 13
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26562787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/umaibo/pseuds/umaibo
Summary: sarlings, a wonderchild of great worth, but all is not good. sterling lights always break.read the tags and proceed with caution
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Reader, Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Kudos: 6





	скворец и стерлинг

**Author's Note:**

> скворец и стерлинг - starling and sterling

This work will contain strong elements so please be careful when reading this.


End file.
